Un professeur tyrannique
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Entre un narrateur qui dit de la merde, un Leo pour le moins...pas gentil du tout et un Elliot persécuté... Ben venez trouver vot' bonheur quoi. Ecrit pour Miranda Every et Alindmy :3 Pas de couple.


Bonsoir à tous, enfin bonjour, euh... Salut les gens, voilà parfait. Me voici avec un petit OS que je dédie à Miranda Every ainsi qu'à Alindmy (décision prise par pure flemme d'en faire un deuxième, déjà que je dois finir celui que je lui dois pour son anniv' 8D) pour des raisons que je ne peux divulguer ici \o/ Non, je n'ai pas perdu à un quelconque pari con. Quand même.

En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous fera au moins sourire ^^Il n'est pas très long mais je vous avoue que je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire xD

Genre : Humour/Amitié (et franchement j'ai hésité sur le coup xD)

Rating : K

Couple : Nope.

Remarque : Ne prenez pas les remarques du narrateur (alias une certaine Baka déguisée /PAN/) personnellement ! C'est pour la déconne 8D

Je pense que Merry (mon OC de _Oui, je connais le mot Amour_) a déteint sur moi. Le narrateur est aussi sarcastique et méchant qu'elle peut l'être avec Elliot. En plus, rien que dans cette histoire, je suis vraiment pas gentille avec lui. Je le maltraite carrément là D: Et faut que je me remette à la troisième personne parce qu'à force, ça déteint aussi sur mon style d'écriture x)

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Un professeur tyrannique~<em>**

Un bel après-midi de mars, plutôt ensoleillé, le ciel était bleu sans trop de nuages, une petite brise agréable, rafraîchissant le plumage des oisillons, un temps pour le moins parfait, bref ! Ce qui est bien dommage, c'est que les cours ne sont pas finis pour les élèves de Lutwidge, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir pour en profiter. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux…

-QUOI ? MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

…Devinez qui crie ainsi. Quelques indices : c'est un homme, ou du moins un jeune adolescent. Il est colérique. Il a un grand sens de l'honneur et très peu de patience. Si avec ça vous n'avez pas deviné, vous n'êtes franchement pas très doués. Bon, d'accord, il a les cheveux blonds beiges coiffés d'une manière pour le moins spéciale, ses yeux sont bleus, c'est un Nightray, et OUI ! C'est Elliot ! Bravo, vous gagnez un ticket pour le paquebot qui vous emmène sur l'île des nuls où vous pourrez prouver votre excellence dans le domaine de la nullité !

…C'était très drôle. Vous avez ri. Si si.

Reprenons !

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME RENDRE UNE NOTE PAREILLE !

Mais qu'il est aimable de nous casser les oreilles avec sa voix, celui-là ! Quelle douce mélodie qui nous parvient depuis la classe d'histoire. Et si nous allions voir un peu ce qu'il se passe pour qu'il nous fasse ses gammes ?

-Eh bien, monsieur Nightray… Je suis désolé mais c'est bel et bien votre copie que voilà, et je ne peux que vous attribuer cette note pour le moins désastreuse…

Ah ? Le blondinet a donc eu une mauvaise note. Quel choc ça doit lui faire ! De plus, toute la classe rit de son sort. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, comme on le dit si bien… Pauvre Elliot, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude. Car même si on ne dirait pas, c'est un bosseur ! Rapprochons nous un peu et observons de plus près ses réactions…

Tiens, le voilà qui frappe sur la table, furieux. Il se redressa et fit face à son professeur, puis lui montra sa feuille.

-Je ne peux pas avoir de note aussi basse !

Génial, il a baissé d'un ton ! Merci pour nos tympans.

-Mais monsieur Nightray…

Ledit monsieur Nightray jeta un regard furieux au reste de la classe et leur ordonna –toujours en hurlant, cela va de soi- de se taire, et d'arrêter de rire, de se moquer de lui. Puis il se remit à insister sur le fait que ce n'était pas possible, et gnia gnia gnia… Personne n'est parfait, ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir une mauvaise note !

-Mais enfin… Si vous avez confondu le sujet d'histoire avec celui de géographie… Il est normal que votre note n'atteigne pas dix…

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Elliot ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, puis porta son regard sur ses réponses, et sur les questions. Effectivement, répondre qui furent les premiers membres de la famille ducale lorsque l'on vous demandait combien d'habitants peuplaient maintenant la ville de Réveil, ce n'était pas très malin. Le teint du jeune homme vira bien vite au rouge, alors que les rires reprenaient de plus belle dans la salle. Il se rassit, honteux, et baissa les yeux.

La sonnerie retentit. Les cours étaient finis pour la journée. Super, les élèves peuvent admirer le beau temps pourtant si rare en mars !

Les trois quarts des adolescents de l'école sortirent effectivement dans la cour et s'assirent sur les bancs, discutèrent de tout et de rien, bref, ils restèrent dignes de leur statut de jeunes imbéciles et…

…Quoi ? Bon d'accord, j'arrête avec mes remarques. Mais je pense qu'on me doit une augmentation pour le boulot que je fournis.

Hein ? Que j'arrête de me plaindre et que je continue à jouer mon rôle de narrateur-qui-se-la-ferme-quand-il-a-envie-de-faire-un-commentaire ? Eh bien alors je demande à ce qu'on me paye plus pour ça.

Ne me frappez pas ! Je continue.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous, deux élèves restèrent dans la salle de cours. Le jeune Nightray et son fidèle valet. Le premier était toujours à sa place, les bras croisés sur la table, le front contre le bois. On ne voyait que sa touffe de cheveux. Le brun s'avança vers lui et…

…Lui donna un grand coup dans la tête. J'ai tendance à penser que l'amitié est un magnifique sentiment, pas vous ? D'accord, je me tais !

Elliot se redressa brusquement et jeta un regard noir à son ami. Cependant, il ne cria pas, et ne prononça même pas un mot. Incroyable mais vrai ! Bref. Il replongea sa tête dans ses bras et marmonna un vague « je suis nul… ». Leo soupira et se pencha vers lui, puis lui dit :

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux t'aider ! C'est bien mon rôle de valet, non ?

Le blond leva ses deux yeux vers le jeune garçon aux lunettes. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire. Pourtant, la fierté d'Elliot ne le laissait pas accepter ça. Et puis, c'était juste qu'il était assez fatigué ce jour-là, et qu'il n'avait pas fait attention ! Il avait très mal dormi, c'était pour ça… Et pourquoi j'essaie de vous convaincre avec ces excuses bidon, moi ? Bon, d'accord, je poursuis. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

Leo lui fit tout de même comprendre qu'après ça, il devait au moins recevoir de l'aide pour le prochain contrôle. Comment ? Euh…par la violence, si j'en crois mes yeux.

Ils retournèrent donc dans leur chambre, Elliot légèrement amoché par les coups de son serviteur –qui n'y était pas allé de main morte !- et une fois à l'intérieur, le brun fit asseoir son maître à son bureau et posa des montagnes de livres en tous genres sur ce dernier. D'abord, le Nightray le regarda sans comprendre, puis il regarda les titres. Tous des livres de cours.

Attendez, quoi ? Leo voulait le faire potasser ? Alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors ? Mais quelle cruauté ! Objection ! Il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est très méchant. Et…je suis pas mieux alors je me la ferme.

-Tu veux me faire étudier ? Mais ça je peux bien le faire tout seul !

-Oui, mais tu ne peux pas t'interroger toi-même. C'est pourquoi tu as une heure pour bien réviser, puis tu en auras une autre pour répondre à mon test. Et attention ! Ce n'est pas facile. Bon courage !

Alors que le sale…euh herm, le petit brun allait vers la porte, il se retourna vers l'épéiste, qui le fixait d'un air outré.

-En fait, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était jouer les profs tyranniques avec moi ?

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres dudit professeur.

-A peu près, oui.

Morale : ce petit enfoiré cache bien son jeu ! Ne lui faites pas confiance ! E-eeeeh ! Ne me lynchez pas !

* * *

><p>Et voilà xD Ou, c'est con, ça n'a pas de grand intérêt... Mais je l'ai fait. Pour des amies ;D J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, et que j'aurai réussi à vous arracher un petit sourire ^^<p>

Au passage, pour ceux qui lisent ma fic _OJCLMA_, ne désespérez pas, le chapitre arrive bientôt, soit lundi (aujourd'hui ou demain selon le point de vue), soit mardi, au plus tard mercredi. Je vous expliquerai les raisons de mon retard. _Morgane, une nouvelle arrivée bien spéciale_, verra bientôt son chapitre 28 arriver ! Plusieurs mois que vous l'attendez et j'en suis navrée. Ainsi que toutes ces fics que je dois mettre à jour. Je vais faire en sorte que cette semaine, plusieurs d'entre elles le soient :) J'espère que vous me suivrez encore longtemps et je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

N'oubliez pas les commentaires, hein ^^


End file.
